Pack Birthday Collection
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots. Each one is done for the birthday of one of my pack members. Not actually a crossover, just there are pieces from both fandoms.- Writing outside of my comfort zone lol Happy Birthday!
1. Spunky MirSan

For my lovely Spunky! Happy Birthday to you!

Without you, I wouldn't be nearly the writer I am today and likely would never have tried writing Bleach. You're one of the first people I made a connection with on here, and I'm so glad we're friends.

I own nothing

* * *

MirSan with some alluded-to InuKoga and HakkakuGinta (slight reference to mpreg)

Het.

What? Het and mpreg from Sesh? Yeah it's happening.

* * *

The Northern Mountains were often thought of as cold and hostile, but anybody observing the scene tonight would know differently.

Next to a river, several bonfires were blazing. Each one was surrounded by laughing wolf demons and their four-legged companions. The smell of sake and roasted boar, deer, and fish scented the air.

Tonight, Hakkaku and Ginta were celebrating the conception of their first litter. All the tribes had come together to celebrate. It had turned into a feast, with the air of a festival. Everybody was laughing and swapping stories, casually grooming each other in canine bonding, or eating and drinking merrily.

At one bonfire, Sango leaned closer to Miroku. "I don't understand. I thought Inuyasha hated Koga. Why would he drag us here to celebrate a pack event?"

Miroku inclined his head. "If you observe Inuyasha and Koga together, I believe that their former hate has turned into something else."

Over near another fire, the hanyou and ookami were sharing their usual insults...and a boar...and a bottle of sake.

Sango shook her head as she poured them each a small dish of sake. "This is crazy. How did they go from enemies to...whatever they are now?"

Miroku shrugged as he sipped his drink. "I am not sure. But, my dear Sango, I would much rather discuss _us._" He let his free hand drift down to his fiancee's rear.

_*Slap*_

Miroku covered the stinging handprint on his cheek. "But, Sango, we're engaged now! I thought it'd be ok!"

The demon-slayer looked contrite, even as she chuckled. "You're right, of course. It was just habit. Besides, we're surrounded by people. It is inappropriate right now."

Miroku gave a sly smile. "Everyone's out here - we could find ourselves an empty cave?"

To his surprise, Sango didn't protest, only returning his wicked smile.

They slipped away and found a small cave that appeared not to be used regularly. Miroku undressed and laid his robes over a pile of furs. He laid down and watched the lovely demon-slayer remove her armor.

Sango laid by him, and he reached out to lovingly caress her. They'd been through so much together, and he truly treasured every moment they spent with each other.

They snuggled close, adoringly touching and kissing each other's bodies, scarred by battle, but still perfect in the other's eyes.

Miroku shifted to spread kisses all over his fiancee, making his way down her body. He paused at her perfect little divot of a belly button to tease the area, resulting in the beautiful, tinkling laughter that the serious warrior rarely indulged in.

He continued downward to treat his woman to one of his favorite sexual pastimes. Sango squirmed and gave soft little cries of pleasure, trying to be quiet so the hundreds of sharp ears outside wouldn't hear.

Miroku smiled and continued his task until Sango grabbed his hair and bucked against his mouth. Satisfied, he sat up and shifted closer. Slowly, he buried himself in his lover, groaning low at the wet heat that welcomed him with a tight hug.

"Ahh, my Sango. You feel so good." He leaned down to kiss her, murmuring, "I love you."

Sango sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you, too."

Miroku rocked his hips, enjoying the way the demon-slayer responded to him. The strong body arched and writhed under him, soft whispers of his name spurring him into moving faster and harder.

He reveled in each climax he elicited, and as always, was awed that this woman had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him.

Unable to hold back any longer, his own relief rushed out of him in flowing pulses. He held his woman for a long time, until their bodies had cooled and relaxed.

Sango yawned and pushed him gently. "Come on, we need to go back before we're missed."

They got dressed and slipped back out to rejoin the celebration. They acted as if they'd never left, but noticed several wolf demons glancing in their direction and giggling.

Miroku frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder what's going on?"

Sango shook her head, self-consciously checking herself out to try and find the source of amusement.

Just then, Inuyasha staggered up, his kimono sliding off one shoulder. Koga was right behind him, holding one of the hanyou's hands.

Inuyasha bent down towards Miroku and Sango, and whispered loudly, "Everyone here could smell and hear you. Demon senses, remember?"

Then their leader marched off, dragging Koga along, and leaving the monk and demon-slayer as the gossip of the night.

The End

Sorry it's short and not that great. Not experienced with het or this couple but I really wanted to give you this.


	2. Time SanKag

For the amazing Time, without whom the pack would not exist. You deserve wonderful things, my dark, lovely, wicked vassal ;)

I'm so very happy that you're in my life. Happy Birthday, love!

I own nothing.

* * *

Sango/Kagome with hints of InuKag and MirSan **trying so hard not to include any yaoi because this is for Time not for me lol**

Pretend TFA didn't happen, and it's been a couple years. Kagome is 18 or at least a very late 17.

Explicit yuri/my first solo attempt at actual yuri

* * *

Another day, another demon. Another tiring battle that had worn out the small group of friends.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat by the fire while the women took Shippo to the hot spring beyond the next rise. Inuyasha thought about how warm and soft Kagome had felt in his arms when he'd had to catch her during the fight.

Miroku was having similar thoughts, only about the one woman he really _wanted _to someday bear his child. Sango was so graceful and fierce in her armor, a true warrior.

Inuyasha felt the monk at his side rise to his feet, and he cracked one eye open. "Where do ya think you're going?"

Miroku smiled innocently enough. "Just for a walk. I need to stretch my legs."

Inuyasha let his eye slide closed again as he reached up and grabbed the lecherous human's sleeve, yanking him back to the ground. "A walk, my ass. You just wanna go ogle the girls. Pervert."

As Miroku sighed despondently, Inuyasha ignored his own urge to sneak to the hot spring.

XxXx

Shippo yawned and Kagome smiled at the kitsune. "You should head back; Sango and I will be done soon."

The young fox rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure? I don't wanna leave you guys defenseless."

Sango hid her smile as she pointed to the sacred arrows and Hiraikotsu at the edge of the warm pool. "We can handle any trouble that shows up, don't worry."

Kagome nodded as she scooped up the little demon and carried him to the edge of the water. "Besides, we're within yelling distance of camp."

She set the sleepy kid down on the grass and helped him get dressed. As he walked off towards the glow beyond the small hill, Kagome sighed and moved back into the deeper water, missing the way Sango's half-lidded eyes slid over her figure appreciatively.

The demon slayer spoke casually. "So, things seem to be going well between you and Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, but he's still got so far to go. He's rude and impulsive and his behavior is beyond reckless and he still can't seem to choose between me and Kikyo. Honestly...Sango, can I tell you a secret?"

Eager to be taken into the younger woman's confidence, Sango nodded. "Of course, Kagome. What is it?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "I'mattractedtoSesshomaru."

Sango blinked, then blinked again. "What?"

The priestess sighed. "Sesshomaru. I'm...attracted to him."

Sango's mouth fell open. "Are you serious? He tried to _kill _you! And Inuyasha! He wouldn't think twice about wiping us all out!"

Her friend nodded. "I know that. But he's just so...I don't know. He's beautiful, and so much more mature than Inuyasha."

XxXx

A few miles away, Sesshomaru sneezed twice.

Rin smiled brightly from where she rested against Ah-Un. "Somebody's talking about you, my lord."

He frowned - somebody else to add to his list of people that needed to die by his hand.

XxXx

Sango shook her head. "You are crazy. But I guess I can kinda see it."

Kagome tilted her head. "What about you and Miroku?"

She frowned sharply at the reminder. "That lecherous pervert of a monk. Just today, in the village, I caught him groping one girl, while asking another to bear his child! At the same time!"

Kagome lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Sango sighed. "No, it's not your fault. _He's_ the unfaithful womanizer that listens to his dick instead of his head."

She stood up to change positions in the warm water, noticing how Kagome shyly watched her.

Her heart raced a little as she wondered if the younger woman liked what she saw. A quick glance told her Kagome was blushing. Well, then...

She spoke softly. "You know, they don't deserve us. Miroku flirting with anything with tits, and Inuyasha always running off to see Kikyo, they don't deserve our loyalty. We could get back at them?"

Her friend tilted her head. "How so?"

Sango hesitated as she briefly imagined Kagome freaking out at her suggestion. "We could be the promiscuous ones for once. With each other."

There was a moment of silence, long enough that Sango considered taking back her suggestion. Then Kagome gave a shy smile. "Ok. What do we do?"

Sango smiled in relief, then moved through the water to Kagome's side. She leaned in close and kissed the priestess gently, running her hands down the slender body.

XxXx

Kagome sighed into the kiss, her own hands tentatively exploring the demon-slayer. Sango was taller than her, with a surprising amount of sculpted muscle. _'Well, she does haul Hiraikotsu around all the time.'_

Sango was a good kisser; Kagome's thoughts began to drift as she enjoyed the kissing and petting. Then one of Sango's hands slid between her legs, and she gave a little giggle of nerves.

The older woman paused and smiled at her. "It's ok, Kagome. I'm going to make you feel good."

Kagome gasped as her friend's fingers began moving, stroking her in her most intimate area. "Ahh, ahh Sa-Sango..." she moaned, shifting into the touch. Then the slender fingers sank into her pussy, caressing her from the inside. Oh! Oh wow, that felt good!

Kagome wrapped her arms behind her lover's neck, riding the strong fingers. They thrust deep, over and over, until she was quivering and clenching her thighs. "Sango...Sango, please!" she begged softly, rewarded by the fingers moving faster.

She smothered her cry of pleasure in Sango's shoulder as she climaxed, trembling like a leaf. After a few moments the fingers slowly slipped out and she was being held protectively against her friend's ample chest.

Kagome recovered quickly enough, looking up at Sango's face. "What about you?"

The demon-slayer blushed. "Umm, well...see, riding Kirara for so long has made me less sensitive. It's kinda difficult for me to reach my peak."

Kagome nodded; she'd heard of this sort of thing happening. "I'd still like to try."

Sango nodded, relaxing against the side of the hot spring as Kagome slid a hand between the strong legs. She focused her attention on the older woman's swollen clit, using the pads of 3 fingers to massage it.

When Sango started panting and moving her body, Kagome rubbed harder, rough little circles centered on the nub full of nerves. Sango began moaning quietly, bucking against her hand. "Ka-Kagome, yes! That fe-feels so good!"

Kagome stroked furiously, using pressure that would've been too much for her, but was perfect for a desensitized body.

Sango came with a whimper, her body stilling. "Damn, Kagome, that was great!"

Kagome giggled. "What you did for me felt great, too."

They rested in each other's arms for a while, gazing up at the stars. Then they thoroughly bathed to rid themselves of the scents left behind.

They dressed and returned to camp, greeted by a contrite monk and hanyou. Miroku took Sango's hand. "Inuyasha and I were talking, and I realized I really need to work on my flirting."

Inuyasha nodded, his ears laid back sadly as he stood in front of Kagome. "And I need to quit abandoning you whenever Kikyo snaps her fingers."

Sango and Kagome exchanged a glance and a soft, secretive smile before they hugged their respective men.

The End


	3. Wolfy AiGin

Happy Birthday Wolfy! Sorry this is late :(

AiGin, not intended as Heirverse but would probably fit _somewhere_ in the Kraken's Lair lol.

Warnings - yaoi. Established AiGin. Also I don't know what happened, blame the fact I'm a ceraunophile.

* * *

Aizen stretched out next to his lover, stroking silvery hair as they gazed out at the desolate sands of their homeworld.

Gin shifted to spoon back against him, that warm body fitting perfectly against his own. The younger man murmured, "Sousuke, 'ow long 'ave we been here?"

Aizen hummed thoughtfully. "Nearly a year now. Why?"

Gin replied softly, "I...I miss th'sun. An' flowers. Life."

Aizen was troubled by his lover's words. Yes, Gin had followed of his own volition, but had sacrificed so much to do so. And had never once complained.

"Gin, would you want me to use Kyouka Suigetsu to show you those things again?"

Eyes the color of polished ruby slitted open to gaze at him. "Ya'd do tha' for me?"

Aizen nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

He reached over to grasp his zanpakuto, rolling to face his partner. He drew the blade, letting Gin see it. "Shatter."

_'Kyouka, show me, too.'_

X

Gin opened his eyes and gasped. He knew he'd been 'shatter'ed, _knew_ this was nothing but an illusion, albeit a powerful one.

But that knowledge didn't dim the blazing sun, didn't fade the color all around him, didn't mute the babbling of the nearby stream, didn't dull the breeze sweeping against him..

Most of all, the knowledge that this was an illusion didn't staunch the tears that sprang to his eyes when his name was called by a familiar voice. "Gin!"

He turned to face her, throwing himself into her arms. "Ran!"

X

Aizen watched the tearful 'reunion', knowing how much this friendship had meant to his Gin. The younger man held the realistic illusion of his best friend for a long time, conversing with her in low tones.

Eventually, Gin rose and turned away, and Aizen and Kyouka let that particular illusion fade.

The silver-haired man wandered among the flowers, beautiful, colorful blooms that each bore their own message of love, care, hope, desire, fidelity, and so many more, all positive messages.

Aizen simply watched until Gin went and sat on the sandy bank of the stream. Then he stepped forward to join his lover, asking softly, "Is this adequate?"

Gin smiled at him, not his normal smirk or mischievous grin, but a gentle, sincere smile that he couldn't help but return. "Lovely. Thank you."

Aizen nodded, sitting close by his one and only. Gin snuggled up to his side, turning his face up to the sun. His pretty fox continued to smile at the bright warmth.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, soft music carried by them on the breeze along with the scent of the flowers surrounding them..

Then Aizen felt Gin nuzzle into his neck, and a playfully exploring hand crept under his yukata. Easily giving in to desire, he turned them to lay on the sand that didn't cling to them. His foxy lover climbed on top of him and sank down on his arousal easily.

As they began moving together, the illusion shifted. Beautifully dark clouds rolled in, and a soft, cool rain washed away the heat and sweat. Gorgeous streaks of lightning struck around them, more frequently as Aizen drove up into his writhing partner faster and harder, thunder crashing and rumbling around them

Then, as their climax washed over them, hundreds of lightning bolts struck all around, close enough to make the hair on their arms stand on end.

As they panted and relaxed, the storm eased off, leaving the gentle rain for a while. Gin climbed off and flopped in the damp sand as the rain eased into a mist, then stopped. The clouds rolled away, bathing them in fresh golden sunlight.

"We should do this again."

"Definitely."

After that, Aizen made sure they always took a 'shatter' trip together at least once a month.

"I love you, always."


End file.
